<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Immigrate to Corea by CoreaStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059376">How to Immigrate to Corea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreaStories/pseuds/CoreaStories'>CoreaStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Eternity, The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, When Your Country Has Dunces in the Government</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreaStories/pseuds/CoreaStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is your country run by absolute idiots? Is Corea and its wealth, culture and sublime King, Queen and Prime Minister looking like heaven right now? Corea News author gives you this basic guide to hauling ass and moving to Corea. </p><p>As seen on Tumblr: CoreaStories, CoreaNews, CoreaFiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Immigrate to Corea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This post answers this Ask from Ms Pateetsie on Tumblr: Hi author! I don’t know about your world but here where I live my government has just signed a law that practically curtails all our freedom. With that, would you know what the migration policies are for KOC? I want to get out of here because not only is our government incompetent and corrupt, our president’s pretty horrible looking too. Corea sounds like a perfect to live + you have a gorgeous King and Queen. I hope you can help me out! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>It’s a monumental shame when a government fails its people in the very foundation of modern civilization: freedom. </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>I’ll share with you what I know of Corean immigration. </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I have a working visa myself and I remain here at the graces of the Royal Public Affairs Office under His Majesty’s authority. I know not everyone can be as lucky-- and there can only be one international correspondent on the Corean royals-- so here are your options, darling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>A student visa </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p> What you need: </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Certificate of C1 or C2 Advanced Level Proficiency in the Corean Language</li>
<li class="">TOEFL Certificate, whether or not you come from an English-speaking country </li>
<li class="">Acceptance into any Corean institution of higher learning</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Once you have the two language certificates</strong>, you can go to the website of Higher Learning in Corea for comprehensive assistance, from picking your university to submitting your requirements and scheduling your online admission tests and interviews.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Once you have been accepted at your school or university of choice</strong>, you will get assistance again, this time for your student visa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you’re married and your spouse didn’t apply as a student, s/he will get a spouse visa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To help with your living expenses, both the student and spouse visas come with 20 to 40 hour/week working permits. 20 for student, 40 for spouse. During school breaks, your working permit automatically updates to 40 hours/week, if you decide to use it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The spouse visa can be upgraded to a working visa upon settlement in Corea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>A working visa </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What you need: </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Certificate of Employment or Job Offer in any business, institution, organization in Corea</li>
<li class="">Approved Petition for Non-Immigrant Working Visa with the Ministry of Labor, placed by your current/prospective employer</li>
<li class="">Certificate of C1 or C2 Advanced Level Proficiency in the Corean Language</li>
<li class="">TOEFL Certificate, whether or not you come from an English-speaking country </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Again, that’s it. Once you have the above, the Ministry of Immigration and Citizenship will review your documents (everything your employer would have required from you in the first place) and schedule your online interview. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you pass the interview, they will issue your working visa within 2 weeks and even offer to book your flight and arrange your accommodations. I swoon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>What you need to know: </strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>They take the Corean and English language proficiency seriously. And you get mad points for your visa candidacy to know both languages.</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To be an acceptable candidate for the student or working visa, you need C1 or C2 level proficiency for both Corean and English. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally, B2 is accepted for studying abroad in most universities accepting foreign students, but Corea wants all of its citizens and residents to have a <em>complete </em>grasp of the language so you can enjoy the culture of Corea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’ll need C1 or C2 level to appreciate the literature and arts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>English, of course, is important in the professional environment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mandarin and Cantonese would also make you a strong candidate. They don’t require it, but if that’s in your CV, that’s points for you! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Many, many businesses in Corea are in the global and digital sphere. That means there are jobs to be had just translating everything into English and customer-facing jobs where you write or speak in English. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the moment, Coreans are still too proud of their own language and culture to learn English themselves. Many of them do know English, but it’s still uncommon. You won’t easily find someone in the street who can converse in English. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So if you can articulate yourself in both Corean AND English, doors are open for you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>The student and/or working visa is/are your ticket/s to permanent residency. </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sad note for anyone with fantasies with their oppas-- marrying a Corean won’t make you a Corean citizen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only the student and working visas evolve into permanent residency, and then into citizenship. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This means you had to have steeped yourself in Corean culture to be considered a permanent resident. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>If you hold a student visa, you can/should apply for a working visa after: </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Graduation from a four-year undergraduate degree in an institution of higher learning in Corea</li>
<li class="">Achieving a post-graduate degree (1 year to 3 years) from any institution of higher learning in Corea</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Once you hold a working visa, you can apply for lawful permanent residency after: </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Continuous full-time employment of 3 years in any in business, institution, organization in Corea</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>As permanent resident, you have access to Corea’s unbeatable comprehensive healthcare service. </strong>
    <em>
      <strong>You pay for nothing if you need anything for your health. </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>It’s your choice to apply for citizenship--and all its wonderful perks (like the powerful black and gold Corean passport)-- after you become a lawful permanent resident. </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>What industries you can get into: </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Pretty much any of them.</strong> Unlike other countries with labor-focused immigration where you either cook, farm, wipe butts, or operate machinery, Corea currently welcomes working visa holders in ALL fields of work. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, they do have that stringent language requirement. So the welcome is merited, because if you get past that language requirement and the interview, you ARE deserving of your Corean residency, <em>because </em>you would have proved you already know Corean culture well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Good luck, darlings! </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>